1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to money storage containers and, more specifically, to a Coin Bank Having Twistable Segments.
2. Description of Related Art
"Piggy" banks and other coin banks have been used, particularly by children, to contain, safeguard, and many times hide cash (usually in the form of coins). Most coin banks include some way of preventing unauthorized persons from gaining access to the cash--these are locking coin banks. The problem with locking coin banks is that they have typically been either: (1) key-locked, or (2) combination-locked. While older children and adults are fully capable of working with key- or combination-locked banks, they are not very suitable for small children. Small children are generally incapable of operating a combination-locked bank, and invariably the combination is lost or forgotten, and the bank must be broken into. As for a key-locked bank, the parents of the small children must usually be the "keeper of the key", since these small items are easily lost. What is needed is a bank that can be locked and unlocked by a small child.